My Best Friends are Aliens
by emmydisney17
Summary: T.J. and the Recess Gang's wish for cooler friends comes true in the form of Chiro, Kathy, and a group of strange people who turn the school upside down. When they discover that the new guys in school are actually aliens the Recess Gang is in for a wild ride to help thier intergalatic pals defeat an evil alien monkey named Mandarin before he takes over the entire planet
1. Cast

**My Best Friends are Aliens**

**Summery: One starry night, T.J. looks out his window one day to see a cluster of shooting stars outside his window and wishes for cool new friends at School, then the next day the Recess gang encounter a group of strange people who are more exciting to hang with then the others at school, even teachers. However the truth is that Chiro, Kathy and their 'strange' group are not really humans, they're all aliens from other planets who came to Earth to hunt down a runaway alien villain who's hiding within the school, planning to take over the planet by brainwashing the students and teachers! Will they be able to stop this invasion within with their new friends before the entire school turns into intergalatic zombies?**

**The Humans**

**TJ Detwiler (Recess)**

**Vince LaSalle (Recess)**

**Ashley Spinelli (Recess)**

**Gretchen Grundler (Recess)**

**Mikey Blumberg (Recess)**

**Gus Griswald (Recess)**

**Ideas Open**

* * *

**The Aliens**

**Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!), Earthling Disguise: Earth Student.**

**Cathy (Monster Buster Club), Earthling Disguise: Earth Student. **

**Gary Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth), Earthling Disguise: Crossing Guard. Earthing Name: Ideas open**

**Scorch Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth), Earthling Disguise: Kindergarden Teacher. Earthing name: Ideas open**

**Kira Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth), Earthling Disguise: Sub Assistaint Teacher. Earthling Name: Ideas open**

**Kip Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth), Earthling Disguise: Earth Student. Earthling Name: ideas open**

**Doc (Escape from Planet Earth), Earthling Disguise: School Nurse, or 'Doctor' as he prefers. Earthling Name: ideas open**

**Io (Escape from Planet Earth), Earthling Disguise: GYM Coach. Earthling Name: ideas open**

**Thurman (Escape from Planet Earth), Earthling Disguise: Teacher. Earthling Name: ideas open**

**Songs:**

**I think i'm gonna like it Here (Annie)**

**I wanna be like other Kids (I wanna be like Other girls, Mulan 2)**

**I won't say i'm in love (Hercules)**

**Snuff Out the Light (The Emperer's New Groove)**

**Ideas Open**


	2. A Wish Upon a Star

**My Best Friends are Aliens**

**A Wish Upon a Star**

There are stars shining bright in the sky as the moon hung over the evening. A shooting star shot across the sky as the camera zoomed down from the heavens to a little house and eventually into a boy's bedroom where a boy named T.J. Detwiler (Recess) slept.

However he was tossing and turning as he slept until finally he woke up and stood in his bed, showing us his blue pajamas as he looked around his dark room.

_T.J.'s Voice: It had been a long and boring day. Valentine's day was over and tonight i was still thinking about those chocolate bon-bons those girls passed for everyone. Anywho, other then the fact i still thought Valentine's day was silly, i had realized that we were running out of fun things to do. If this bouring-no-fun-at-all strike kept going on then we'd have nothing to do for summer! I knew we needed to think of something... but there was nothing._

T.J. looked out of the window and saw a shooting star and sighed. He closed his eyes and said "I really wish we had some new cool pals to hang with. I don't care who or what they are but i hope they're super cool and awesome." as he made his with more shooting stars appeared but he just smiled and returned to his bed, feeling that he was lucky. However, if he had remained looking outside the window he would have noticed that the 'shooting stars' were getting bigger and bigger and were heading stright for his home town.

_T.J.'s Voice: I had no idea but the moment i made my wish was around the same time something big was happening outside our planet, and it was about to come in for a crash landing. Bringing some unexpected company along with it. That's right, aliens._

* * *

Just about the same time the 'shooting stars' zoomed faster and faster, plummeting downwards towards earth. The truth was they were really space ships coming in for a crash landing.

Just as the ships approuched the mass of land the landing gear was deployed and then...

Crash! Bam! Crash!

The ships crash landed on the blacktop of a school known as Third Street School. As the smoke cleared the ships were reveild to be like two pod like ships while the other was a large orange space ship that had landed backwards. The doors opened and smoke and figures, several alien figures and two human like, emerged from the ship/pods and looked around the area around them.

Then a man, a late night janitor, barged outside and turned on a flashlight as he shouted "What is going on here?"

The group saw the man and the man saw them. The group of aliens then made noises as they came forward towards the light the man had, which scared him when he saw them clearly and he ran away in fright. The Flashlight landed on the ground and rolled over towards the group of aliens. Then one of the human like aliens, a male one, picked up the flashlight and looked around the wreckage of their ships with.

"Oh no," he groaned "These ships look pretty damaged. We're not going anywhere in these wrecks."

"But what'll we do?" a voice asked "Even if we catch Mandarin we can't get off this planet in these unless we find some way to repair them."

"Great, we came about a million or so lightyears away to arrest a criminal mastermind but instead we end up stuck on this space rock miles away from home." another voice asked.

"What'll we do now?" a young female voice asked. Then they heard the sound of some police sirens and an older woman voice said "How about we hide!" The aliens ran for their lifes towards the open door the janitor left open and shut it behind them before they made their way to the basement.

"Great now what?" another male voice asked as they peeked outside to see a group of army men gather around their ships. "We can't just waltz out there and get our ships!"

"And i left my totally cool armor and weapons in there!" another male voice whined.

"Oh brother," the boy's voice said "We won't need any of that stuff, all we need is our minds, our skills, and human disguises."

"But you two kids look just like humans!"

"One of us anyway." the young girl voice said "And i just happen to have the very same device that allows me to become human with me."

"I get it," the boy's voice said "We'll all pretend we're Earthlings and go undercover among them in order to find anything related to Mandarin. Then we find out what he has planned for this planet and put a stop to it."

"But once we do get our human forms," another young boy's voice asked "What'll we call ourself and what would we look like?"

"Who knows, it's diffrent for diffrent aliens." the young girl's voice asked "However, it's very easy to do. Just hold still and..."

In seconds green light glowed brightly in the basement and through the cracks of the doorway's opening before the light died down.

"Perfect." the older boy's voice said "Looking very good... in fact, very... human-ish."


	3. New Arrivals at School

**New Arrivals in School Part One**

The Next Morning the kids arrived in school, little knowing of what had happened last night at Third Street School. T.J., dressed in a red cap, a green jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and red and white sneakers, walked towards the school, hoping to see his friends again. However he had been bumped by someone behind him and he turned around snapping "Hey!"

"Sorry!" the boy said. This boy was a 14 year old with black spiky hair, blue eyes and wearing a red shirt with yellow stripes around the sleeves, a white shirt underneith with a blue tie, blue pants and black and white shoes. "Sorry about that, it's just that i'm new around here and i kinda don't know my way around places like these."

"New in town huh?" T.J. asked "No Worries, my name's T.J."

"Mine's Chiro." Chiro said.

"Chiro?" T.J. asked "Sounds like a spoof of Cheerios, that breckfast cereal."

"Yeah, sure." Chiro said with a chuckle "Anywho, i was just looking around when-"

"HIYA!"

T.J. Screamed as a face of a girl appeared out of no where and scared him half to death. He fell backwards on his rear and looked at the girl who had startled him, she had blonde hair, a tan complexion, and blue eyes. She also wore a long sleeved pink shirt under a green sweater and pink pants, socks and shoes. "Sorry about that, name's Cathy." she said as she helped T.J. up "I'm new here to."

"Two new kids?" T.J. asked before suddenly something hit him on the behind and he turned shouting "Hey!"

"Make that three!" the owner of the toy gun said. He was a nine year old boy with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing a dark blue shirt with white pants and eletric blue shoes. "I'm Chad Galaxtic, kid of the mighty Supernova!"

"T.J.," T.J. said "Kid of we're gonna be late for Class if i don't get moving." with that T.J. fled and Chiro, Cathy and Chad fallowed him, unaware that his friends were having their own encounters with strange new faces.

* * *

In the Nurse's Office a student was holding her stomach in pain due to an upset stomach. She was a girl with brown eyes, her black hair in two pigtails, an orange ski cap on her head, wearing a black jacket, a red dress, stripped orange and red stockings and black boots. She was known as Ashley Spinelli, or Spinelli to her friends.

As she groaned she said "Oh, i wish i hadn't eaten that chicken in the fridge. Where's the nurse when you need her?"

Then a short man walked into the room with a smile on his face. He had neatly combed dark red hair, light brown eyes that almost look golden, a white coat over a purple shirt, a pink tie, white pants and purple shoes. "Hello there kid, need any help?"

"Uh... Where's Nurse Samuels?" Spinelli asked "She's suppose to be here."

"Uh, she had a little... rodent problem she had to attend to." the short man said "I'm here to take her place."

"So... You're the new nurse?" Spinelli asked

"Doctor, actually," the man said "Please call me doctor. Name's Dr. Mitochondria by the way."

"Dr. Mitch-mici-mic, whatever." Spinelli said "So your suppose to be a doctor? Well, can you help me get rid of this bad stomach ache i'm having trouble with?"

"Easy," the man said "And you can call me Doc Mit for short." then he pulled out some green pills from his pocket and gave them to Spinelli "Take these and you'll be fine."

"Isn't it illigial to have drugs in school?" Spinelli asked.

"They are not drugs," the doctor said "Their pills that can cure anything, made them myself. Had free time during breaks on my radio talk show."

"You have a talk show?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah, it's famose all across the gal-i mean, it's a very popular in... Paris, France." Doc Mit said. Spinelli thought that there was something fishy about the short man but she took the pills and when she did it felt as though her stomach ache just popped like a bubble and she felt better.

"Wow, these pills work great!" She said happily "Thanks Doc!" the short man waved happily and Spinelli left the room happily.

* * *

Meanwhile another kid was running down the halls with his things. He was a short boy with short blonde hair, large black glasses and wore an army green shirt, dark green pants and white socks with black shoes. His name was Gus Grizwald and he was in a hurry to get to class when suddenly he tripped and fell down, dropping his stuff in the progress.

Gus scrambled to get his stuff and he realized he was missing his water bottle and looked around franticly for it. "Where is it? Where is it?!"

"Would this be it?" a man's voice asked, holding the water bottle Gus was looking for in his extended hand.

Gus looked up at the man in front of him. He had light brown hair, gold like eyes, white round glasses in front of his eyes, a pink shirt with a black tie, red pants and white shoes. "Who are you?" Gus asked as he took the water bottle from the man, gasping when he realized that there was sticky goosy slime coming from the man's hand and now dripping on his Water Bottle.

"Ewww!" he exclaimed "There's slime on my bottle!"

"Sorry about that," the man said "It's just that... i have so many slugs for pets i offen find myself with gooey hands. Anywho, i'm your new teacher Professor Cerebulum. And you are?"

"G-Gus, sir." Gus said "Where's Miss Finster, she's our teacher."

"She had an accident," the man said "So i'm filling in her place. I sure hope to get to know you more Gus."

Gus smiled in spite the fact the man had slimed his water bottle and went to his class while the professor just stood there smiling.

* * *

Later it was time for Recess and all the kids were having a fun time playing games. Among them was an oversized boy with blonde hair and wearing a white shirt with brown pants and green and gray shoes. His name was Mikey Blumberg. He was writing poetry like he did any other day only this time his train of thought was about to be.

One of the students bumped into him and he fell down, his poem flying out of his hands and blowing over to the driveway. Mikey looked up in time to see his latest masterpeice about to be out of reach thanks to the bobed wire and the cars when suddenly a hand grabbed his poem before it could pass the pavement.

The hand belonged to a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, green eyes and wore a long blue dress that covered her feet. She walked over to Mikey and said "This yours?"

"T-Thanks." Mikey said, taking the paper out of the woman's hands before asking "Who are you?"

"I'm Ms, Sampson, you're new Asistint teacher, well, asistaint to Professer Cerebulum anyway." the woman said.

"Are you new?" Mikey asked "Because i've never seen you before."

"I am." Ms Sampson said "Just got here not too long ago. Anywho, you should pay attention to where you were walking, you were heading to that wall where those kids were tossing red balls to."

"You mean the Dodgeball wall?" Mikey asked "Oh, ok. Thanks for the tip Ms. Sampson."

He left the woman standing there and she looked around the area before entering the school. Unknown to her someone was watching her and he snarled before he vanished into the shrubs.


	4. New Arrivals at School Part 2

**New Arrivals in School Part Two**

The day continued on as if nothing big had happened, however there were rumors that the police had recovered some alien space ships that had crash landed on school but there was noting there, absolutly nothing. As if whatever the damage had been done by the aliens had somehow been repaired within minutes before school even started. What was also strange was that no one could explain how the new students or teachers got here or even what happened to the old teachers. T.J. just shrugged it off, insisting everyone that the teachers just took a surprise vacation.

Professer Ceremulum was actually a very cool teacher, he made learning look like a video game that everyone was eger to play.

"Alright then," he said as he turned to the class, which had T.J and all his pals in, and said "Would anyone care to demonstrate what we learned about Counter Examples when your looking over to see which prisident's claim is true or falce."

Nobody raised their hands so the man picked Spinelli and said "How about you?"

"What's the big deal about finding out what's true or fake?" She asked with crossed arms.

Professer Ceremulum smiled and said "Well, how about we look at this from another point of view. What do you like to watch on T.V.?"

"Pro Wrestling." Spenilli said.

"Well," the professer said "Say there are two wrestlers talking to their fans before they brawl. One claims he'll beat the other into a bloody pulp as do the other wrestler. But what if one of them rigged the ring in order to win and was later exposed? Wouldn't you want to be the one who exposes that faker to the crowd?"

"Yeah!" Spinelli said with a smile "I'd give that lying leach a good kick right where the sun don't shine for it."

"Very good." The professer said "And you T.J., how about you tell us the inportance of angles."

"Uh," T.J. started.

"Need some help?" the professer asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"No problem," the man said "Say your playing a game of kickball or baseball, the ball will go whereever you want it to go but you must make sure you know where you want to send the ball too in order to either get a homerun."

"Yeah, i get it!" T.J. exclaimed "Thanks man!"

"My Pleasure." The professer said "Now let's continue with-" Suddenly he stopped and looked out the window as if he had seen something scary and T.J. waved his hands in front of the man's face before the man said "Uh, i just remembered i left something behind in my car, i'm gonna go rush back to get it, free time until i get back!"

With that he rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. The kids cheered and took out their toys and played with them as T.J. turned to his friends and said "Is this Professer guy cool or what?"

"Yeah, and he's always happy to help and never gets tired of it!" Gus exclaimed "He's way better then Finster!"

"Who knew you could make learning stuff so much like our favorite past times?" Spinelli said "My Geogropthy must've inproved a hundred times more since this guy came in."

"He's like the prefect teacher," Mikey said "I should write a poem about him! As soon as i can figure out what rymes with Cerebulum."

"Yeah, this guy's grate." T.J. said.

He then turned to two more of his friends. The first was an african american boy with black hair wearing a green baseball jearsy with a gray shirt underneith, yellow wrist warmers, gray shorts and black and white shoes. His name was Vince LaSalle.

The other was a girl with long reddish brown hair in pigtails and large round glasses wearing a blue dress with a pink ribbon, pink socks and large brown and white shoes. This was Gretchen Grundler.

"So, like the new guys?" T.J. asked.

"Speaking of new guys," Vince said "Let me tell you about what happened to us earlier in the day."

* * *

Vince and Gretchen were walking to school together when they saw a timid man standing near the crossroads that let to school. He had Short Blonde hair, light brown eyes, and wore a yellow and green crossguard like uniform. "Hi there, now don't worry, you'll get to class on time. Just stay here for a few seconds or you'll end up like a pizza." he told them.

"Who are you?" Vince asked.

"I'm Kirby Elman, you're new crossing guard."

"What happened to our old crossing guard?" Gretchen asked

"He had to take a break, i'm just filling in for him."

"Well," Gretchen and Vince started at the same time before the bell rang and the two dashed off to get to their classes on time.

They were halfway there when they met a mussel bound man next to the doorway that had the Kindergardeners. He had Black hair and wore white tank top, blue jeans white shoes. "Hi there kids!" he said as he flecks his mussels in a somewhat playful manor.

"Uh, who are you?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm Laurence Silverman, the New Kindergaurdian Teacher, and amazingly the little devils are easy to handle."

"Easy?" Vince asked in surprise

"Yeah, handled a lot worse in my old line of work. But that's another story. Now if you don't mind i have to go and handle the kids." With that the man walked back into the kindergarden area and the two traded surprised expressions.

"He actually likes the kindergardeners?" Vince asked "Is he from another planet?"

"Who knows?" Gretchen asked before she bumped into someone by accidnet she was a tall woman with Short Ginger Hair with a small blue ribbon wearing a long sleeved purple and pink striped dress with blues shoes. "Hey! Watch it you little-!" the woman snarled as she glared at Gretchen, who was hiding behind Vince as her knees shook with fear before the woman caught herself and said "Ok, stick to the program, stick to the program. I apologize for my outburst, i'm just working through some anger management issues. No hard feelings i hope."

"Uh, sure." Vince said "So... who are you?"

"I'm Margret Daring, your new GYM teacher and i promise i won't pumble you into the ground until you're six feet under."

Vince and Gretchen traded horrifyed looks as the woman laughed and said "I'm just kidding! Just don't get on my bad side ok? Good."

* * *

"Now that's strange." Spinilli said "I mean, what are the odds of some new students and new teachers coming here at the very same day and time around with rumors about an alien space ship landing here?"

"I'd say four billion to one." Gretchen said.

"What else could happen today?" T.J. asked "How much more stranger can this day get?"

Suddenly there was a loud scratching sound made the kids in the class cover thier ears in pain bafore they turned to the windows where they found a deep clawmark just about close to cracking the entire window as the kids stared at it in shock.

Suddenly Chiro and Cerebulum burst into the class room and Chiro asked "Is everyone ok? Nobody is hurt right?"

"Can't say the same for the window." T.J. said as he pointed to the window where the clawmark was.

Chiro and Cerebulum traded worried looks and they left the class, but not before the professer came back to say "Uh, class dismissed for the rest of the day!"

The kids were surprised about the sudden dismiss but T.J. and the Recess Gang felt that there was something strange going on with Chiro and Cerebulum. In fact, all the new people they met had something strange about them... but what?

That's what they were going to find out.


	5. A Sudden Alien Encounter

**The Sudden Alien Encounter**

The Recess Gang left their class and walked down the hall. "Come on guys, let's-waaah!" T.J. slipped on something and fell backwards on his back. "T.J.!" The gang cried before they also slipped and fell down.

"What the-what happened?" Vince asked before he realized there was slime on his fingers and he moaned "Oh Gross! Where did all this slime come from?"

"Whatever it is, it left us a trail." Gretchen said, pointing to the trail of slime coming from their class down the hall. They turned to each other and fallowed the sticky gooy slime trail down the hall and eventually outside and down the blacktop.

They continued to fallow the slime trail all the way until they reatched Ol' Rusty and took a peek through the bars. Once they did they made a shocking discovery, aliens! A trio of real live aliens were right under their beloved jungle gym Ol' Rusty!

The First was a large red crustation like alien cyclyops with one blue eye and red and yellow shells. This was Io (Escape from Planet Earth)

The Second was a small little mouse like alien with gray and white fur, large ears and wearing a blue and white space suite. This was Doc (Escape from Planet Earth)

And the Third, the one reasponsable for the slime trail, was an orange and yellow slug like alien with three golden eyes and four arms. His name was Thurman (Escape from Planet Earth). And he was holding some packages snacks like Cheeros and pritzels in each arm, save for one which was holding a strange device that looked like a remote control.

"So, you say that that crazy monkey nearly broke into a classroom?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, while i was away to pick up a snack." Thurman said

"Snack? Didn't you eat something when it was lunch time?" Io asked.

"No, it was some gooey red stuff they call Tomato surprise." Thruman said "But it burned my bowl and my spoon before i could eat it! It's like they're trying to poison the poor kids!"

"I hear you," Doc said as he pulled out a yellow and green poka-dotted can "Luckily i brought spare case of our old favs before we left, Creamed Cosmos!"

"Is that like Creamed Corn?" Mikey asked out loud before he covered his mouth.

The Aliens turned to see the Recess gang and screamed and so did the kids before the aliens tried to make a break for it but Thurman was accidently pushed backwards right into the kids, covering them in slime while Doc and Io vanished without a trace.

Thruman was filled with panic as he scrambled off the kids and stood there in shock and fright before he backed away as the kids came forward.

"I don't belive it, it's a real live alien!" T.J. exclaimed in shock and joy "It's an actual alien! Right here in school! The Rumors were true!"

"Dose he come in peace or is he ready to take over the world?" Spinelli asked.

"Dose he have any weapons hidden in his slime body?" Vince asked.

The kids kept asking so much questions it made Thurman's head spin. He was about to lose it when Gretchen said "Stop it you guys! You're scaring him!"

She took a light step forward and stood eye to eye with Thurman and said slowly "Hello, welcome to Earth. We hope you have come in peace."

"I-I do." Thurman said. In the bushes Doc and Io could only watch as their friend was cournered by the human children

"Good, we do to." Gretchen said "Now, would you mind telling us where you're from? The name of your planet?"

"I... uh, i'd rather not," Thurman said "I, uh..." he paused, he didn't know what to do. What was he going to say? He was at lost; they weren't even suppose to see him! Now what was he going to do? He tried to think of an idea but his thoughts were interupted when his stomach growled.

"Um, your not going to eat us are you?" Gus asked.

"No, i don't eat aliens, and i mean you," Thurman said "And the food you have in the lunch room is toxic."

"Don't we now it." Spinelli said with a hint of agreement in her voice.

Gretchen picked up the bags of snacks the alien had dropped (Even thought they were slimey and sticky) and gave them back to Thurman saying "Well, here's a peace offering of snacks for you. And if your still hungry afterwards we now where you can get some ice cream in the school."

Thurman smiled before he took the bags and opened them, scarffing down the snacks within seconds. "That was... a little dry but great!" He exclaimed "Now about this Ice Cream stuff."

"That's easy," T.J. said "It's in the-"

Suddenly a dart came out of no where and hit his neck, making him yelp in pain as he pulled the needle out "What the? Where did that..." Suddenly he trailed off as he started to loose feeling in his legs. Just then more darts were shot out, striking Gus, Spenilli, Gretchen, Mikey and Vince and making them woosy as they staggered around.

"Did anyone get the licience plate on that... bug?" T.J. asked dizzily.

"I'll met ya on Mars," Spinelli said groggily "Right after i drink the milky way."

"Is my dress getting longer?" Gretchen asked with a dizzy look on her face.

"Feel my tummy, it's so soft and squishie." Mikey said in a drowzy voice.

"I feel like a peperment and chocolate candy cane," Vince said as he rubbed his head "Lick my forehead for flavor."

"Dose anybody feel like their brains are going... nighty night?" Gus asked before he and the other kids collapsed in a heap.

"Kids!?" Thurman asked worryingly as he shook them madly before he caught a glimps of a romotic monkey sprinting away through the trees. Doc and Io emerged from their hiding places and Doc asked "What the heck just happened?!"

"M-Mandarin just shot the kids with tranquilizer darts!" Thurman exclaimed as he pulled the darts out of the kids' bodies one by one.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Io asked "How are we going to tell the others?"

"And we can't just leave the kids like this," Doc said "When they wake up they're going to tell everyone everything! The jig is up!"

"Not yet." Io said as she scooped up Mikey, T.J. and Spenilli in her arms before she said "Let's get these kids out of here before somebody else sees us and there's only one place to take them, our sancuary."

Thurman and Doc nodded, knowing that there was nothing else they could do and grabbed Vince, Gretchen and Gus, dragging them away with Io beside them. Their only worry was how to explain this to not only their friends but to the kids when they woke up.

* * *

Well, what should happen now? T.J. and his gang know that they are aliens but will the rest of the secret, as well as the secret plans of Mandarin spill as well? You deside.


	6. The Secret is Out

**The Secret is out.**

T.J. had no idea how long he had been knocked out or by who but when he started to wake up the first thing he saw was a strange computer and a whole lot of strange alien equipment around him.

"What happened?" T.J. asked "Where am i? What happened to the school?" He tried to get up but something prevented him from doing so. He looked down and gasped, he wasn't wearing his normal clothes, he was wearing a green and white jumpsuite! "What happened to my clothes?!" he asked as he unbuckled himself, then the next thing he knew he was hovering into the air!"

"Whoa Whoa whoa!" he exclaimed in shock "What's going on?! Guys!? Where are you?"

"Up here, Teej!" Vince called out

T.J. looked up to see his friends hoving a few feet above him and like him they were all wearing spacesuites instead of clothes. Spinelli's suite was black and red, Vince's was green and yellow, Gretchen's was Blue and Pink, Gus was dark green and dark brown and Mikey's was white and light green.

"Guys!" T.J. gasped in shock "We're dressed like space men and we're flying! What's happening to us?"

"I don't know," Spinelli said "But i'm going to wring the neck of the guy who's doing this to us!"

"Look!" Gus said as he pointed to what appeared to be a window "It's Earth! We're in outer space!"

"This is astounding!" Gretchen exclaimed as she ajusted her glasses "This is like an astrotimer's dream come true! Every young Scientist's dream a sudden reality! Somebody pitch me! No, i take that back. Don't wake me up."

"Wee! Look at me!" T.J. said as he spun cartwheels in mid air while Mikey slowly turned sideways as he cried "H-H-Help! Somebody get me down! Or up! Or something!"

"I figured you guys would enjoy our portable simulator."

The Recess gang turned to see Chiro, wearing an orange and white super hero like costume, standing near an open doorway with a grin on his face "Chiro!" T.J. exclaimed "This is awesome! We're in a spaceship!"

"Only looks that way." Chiro said before he pushed a button and the window's view of earth changed to the celling of the basement and the kids slowly levitated downwards until they hit the ground. The entire machine then folded around the kids, reviealing Kathy and the rest of the aliens behind it before it became a small cube that Chiro placed in his pockets.

"Whoa... that was so... totally cool!" Spinelli exclaimed with joy.

"Please, you should see the stuff we got back on my home planet." Chiro said.

T.J., Gretchen, Spinelli, Mikey, Gus and Vince turned to Chiro with shock and said "Y-Your home planet?" "You mean you're an alien too!?" T.J. asked "Yeah," Chiro said "From the planet Shuggazoom, the capital; Shuggazoom city."

"Dose that mean Cathy's an alien too?" Gus asked, pointing to the rest of the aliens that were with Thurman, Io and Doc. The other aliens were blue skinned and wearing diffrent clothing each.

The first blue alien had brown eyes and wore an orange and white spacesuite with black boots. This was Gary Supernova.

The second blue alien was the only female of the four with hazel eyes, a 'bang' of pink hair wearing an orange, green and white dress. This was Kira Supernova, Gary's Wife.

The Third was a mussel bound alien with hazel eyes, wearing a red and black spacesuite with black boots. This was Scorch Supernova, Gary's brother.

The last one was the smallest of the blue aliens and youngest too. He had hazel eyes and wore a black hat on his head, a res shirtm oversized black gloves and black pants with red shoes. This was Kip Supernova, Gary's son.

"You betcha i am!" Cathy said as her arm stretched and shook Gus's arm so strongly his body was nearly shaken up like jelly and his glasses nearly fell off his face. "I'm from the planet Rhapsodia! We've been studing and montering your planet's way of life ever since the first dinosaurs walked on land!"

"That long?" Gretchen asked "My gosh..."

"I'm from Zedelbrock 475." Thurman said.

"And we're all from Baab," Gary said "Oh, of course, i'm Gary and this is my family, my wife Kira, my son Kip and my brother Scorch."

"World wide hero back on our planet," Scorch boasted as he flexed his mussels "Not something here but back on my home planet, it's a whole new ball park."

"First there were three and now there's nine?!" T.J. asked "This is totally cool! I can't wait to tell Chad about this."

"Or Professer Celebulum." Gretchen said "I bet he would really get a kick out of this discovery of the centery."

The aliens turned to each other and laughed happily. "What's so funny?" Vince asked.

"I think it's time to learn something you'd really think is a surprise." Thurman said before he flipped a switch and suddenly he and Kip changed into Professer Celebulum and Chad "We _are _Chad and Professer Celebulum! We're also the new human workers you've seen walking around school."

The kids were so shocked they nearly fell over but they stood their grounds as Kip and Thurman changed back into their true forms.

"That's not the reason why we're on your planet though." Gary said "We're after a crazed former cyborg monkey named Mandarin."

"Man-drawin?" T.J. asked.

"No, Mandarian." Chiro said as he took the remote control like device and pressed a button, making a digital image of an ugly orange monkey with sharp claws and a deformed like apperance which disgusted the kids. "He's wanted for every crime in the cosmos," Chiro explained "Once a member of a robotic heroic group, now a dark creature who's heart and mercy are as black and cold as a black hole."

"He came to Earth to take it over and to brainwash the inhabitance here." Doc said "Well, he's the only alien on this planet that dosn't come in peace. He's more like wanting to put you at peace, in peices that is."

The Recess gang traded looks before T.J. "Ok, so your working undercover to catch this mad monkey. I get it, we'll keep your secret just as long as you let us in on the action, after all it's pretty cool to actually help aliens but to catch an intergalatic bad guy for real? Even more awesome! Right guys?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

The Aliens traded worried looks, the last time they actually had humans helping them was something they wished they had never done. It coasted them a lot more then just the monkey's near capture, a lot more. Could they risk that again? On the other hand the metal menace had been difficult to track and even more so to catch and he seemed to be targeting their school for some reason and no where else.

"Alright, you're in." Scorch said "But first glimps of the monkey and you make way for Scorch."

"Ok." T.J. said before he whispered to his friends "Tender."


	7. Trying to Fit in

**Trying to Fit in Part One**

T.J. and his pals were still excited that they had just ment real live aliens but they were shocked when they foudn out they had been sleeping for hours and by the time they got home it was pratically 2 am and was snowing heavily. That caused them to imdediantly be grounded for about three weeks for not returning home.

At the same time a small figure ran through the empty streets of the town before coming to the school's recess grounds. He ran over to the Ashleys' Clubhouse before he went in and emerged in the lavish and beautiful place. In his metal claws was a green orb from his space ship and placed in in a scrap of junk he had collected from around the area and snickered evilly.

"It's only a matter of time before my plan is put into action." he said "Now, to put my masterpeice together."

He started to get to work on his machine as if it was but a mere puzzle and when he was done, he looked at it in awe as the orb he had placed in the center shined brightly, escaping though a few cracks through the tires that covered the club and laughed loudly. Soon his plan would be put into place, and when it did, Planet Earth will fall to it's knees.

* * *

The next day the aliens doned their disguises and walked the grounds of the school, looking for clues that would lead them to Mandrian. It was a snow day so they had no worries about being caught. Or so they thought.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gary asked "What if somebody catches us?"

"Please, this is a school," Scorch said "Who would ever even be here during a snow day?"

"Hey!"

"AAAHHH!" The aliens jumped from their seats and turned around. Standing in front of them was a man with black hair and mustashe, glasses and wearing a black jacket over a pink shirt with a green tie, gray pants and black shoes, this was the School's Principal, Peter Prickley.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Uh..." they reasponded while Gary whispered to his brother "You were saying?"

"Don't rub it in." Scorch snarled in a whisper.

"We... uh," Thurman started.

"No you, the kids." Prickey said, pointing to Kip, Chiro and Cathy as they traded worried looks before Chiro said "Uh, we forgot our... pencil cases! Yeah, and we came here to get them back." He lead Cathy and Kip away as they waved to the other aliens good bye.

"Now, i would like to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Prickley said.

"Well, uh, we can excplain about the sudden-" Doc started before Prickley shook their hands one by one saying "You're hired permenetly! Thanks to you and your new ways of teaching the kids' grades suddenly bounced higher then they're ever were before! I don't know how you got here but i don't care! Just keep making our school the most popular school ever!"

"W-We did that good?" Thurman asked after Prickley had shook his hand, which he pulled back quickly when slime covered his hand and he shook it "Ugh, well, anyway we would like you all to come to the Teacher's Lounge for a little chat."

"But what about-?"Gary asked before he was pulled away like the other aliens were.

* * *

The aliens walked into the room and Io asked "So... you wanted us to see a dump?" "Wait for it." Prickley said as he pushed a button on the vending machine and suddenly a wall opened up to show the aliens a large room with a wide screen tv, a spa, a hot tub and a lot more. What else was there was a group of teachers cheering and holding a cake with a banner that read 'Welcome, World's Amazing Teachers' on it. The aliens couldn't belive what they saw as Doc said "I'm i seeing things? If i am, don't wake me up."

"But-Why... How... When?" Gary asked.

"Well, at first nothing happened." Prickley said "But later int he day when the kids actually started talking about studies and homework instead of comic books and video games we knew we had found some gifted teachers. Namely Laurence, Margret and Professer Cerebulum. Just one day and the classes are just like young adults instead of children, actually working hard instead of goofing off"

"What about the rest of us?" Doc asked "We're great too!"

"The rest of you sit in the courner." Miss Lemon said "It's these guys we're prasin'!"

Doc was angry and he lunched for the lady but Kira held him back and said "Take it easy Doc, just let it go."

"I'll let it go all right," Doc said "Let my fist go to someone's head for this!"

Miss Grokte gave Io and Thurman the cake before Io slamed her face into the cake while Thurman shoved cake into his mouth with his hands while other teachers slipped on the slime trail Thurman had made while Doc snickered at the fallen teachers.

* * *

Chiro, Cathy and Kip were at T.J.'s house talking to the boy as he got some pizza for them and said "Thanks for coming over, it's been very bouring sitting around here all day. Mom and dad grounded me for what happened last night. Same with the rest of the gang."

"That must be harsh." Chiro said before he picked up the pizza and said "So tell me, what's the main flavor of pizza?"

"Anything you want depending on the toppings," T.J. said "but since this is just cheese pizza it's melted cheese, Just becauseful cause it's-"

"YEOWW!" Cathy screamed as she dropped her pizza and hopped around while her tounge wagged about in the air "Water! WATER!"

"Hot." T.J. finished while Cathy dunked her head in the kitchen sink and drank the water from the spout of the sink.

"So..." Chiro said, trying to change the subject that Cathy had burnt her tounge "What's it like being a kid on earth?"

"Oh, it's pretty good," T.J. said "But what's it like on your planet, Shugga-Sugar.-Sug-Sug, uh, what was it again?"

"Suggazoom." Chiro said as he looked at the snow falling outside and added "And, i have to admit, on our planet, we never get snow."

"Hold up!" T.J. exclaimed in surprise "You mean to tell me you've never had a snow day, or made a snowman or snow angels or even had a good snowball fight before? Ever?!" Chiro shook his head and T.J. slapped himself saying "Well, that changes right now! Chiro, you and the other aliens are going to enjoy your first ever snow day ever!" then he slapped his forehead and said "Oh right, i forgot. I'm not suppose to go outside, i'm grounded."

Chiro grinned and T.J. knew that look. "Let me guess, you have an idea right?"

"Ever heard of hologrames?" Chiro asked before he pushed a button on the remote and made a digital let realistic version of T.J. appear in front of the real T.J., who was shocked at first but one look at the digitized clone and he smiled while he said "Tender."

* * *

That's all i've got, so will you please give me some ideas as to what to next and what alien ways the aliens could use to 'inprove' or help their friends with their gadgets and abilities?


	8. Trying to Fit in 2

**Trying to Fit in Part Two**

T.J. whooped for joy as he, Chiro, Cathy, Kip, and the rest of the Recess gang sled down a long icy slope on a red robotic board and spun around when they hit the bottom before falling down, laughting and throwing snow balls while taking a break for snow angels. The Recess Gang didn't have to worry about being caught because, thanks to Chiro's digital holograms their parents thought they were still in their bedrooms!

T.J. turned to Cathy, Kip and Chiro and said "You guys are totally awesome to hang with! We should've had aliens for friends years ago!" "Yeah, we should have." Chiro said with a smile "And i wish we had snow back in our planet a long time ago, but we never had any."

"And i finally learn what it's like for humans to play in the snow!" Cathy cried happily "It's so cold and so white and so fun fun fun!"

Then as Kip picked up a snowball some snow landed on his high tech watch and it short curcitued and his body flickered from his earthling form to his alien form and then back again as Spinilli asked "What the heck's wrong with him?"

"His watch is short circuting!" Chiro cried "The snow must be doing this, if he's caught in the open without his human disguise then he'll be in big trouble!"

Cathy quickly grabbed Kip, who was still flickering from his true form and Chad, and hid him behind a tree while Chiro took out some thin gadgets and went to work on the watch while T.J. and his friends kept a close eye on the aliens.

Suddenly Spinilli, Gretchen and Vince were struck by snowballs and the rest of the gang turned to see who had struck their friends with the snowballs. It was the Tylers, the snobby bratty boys of the Ashleys.

"Haha! Got you fair and square!" Tyler A. said with a grin.

"That's not fair and you know it!" Mikey said as he helped Gretchen, Spinilli and Vince up "We weren't even in a real snowball fight!" then Tylor B. Hit Mikey in the face with a snowball and said "It is now."

"That did it," Spinilli said "You asked for it! This is war!"

"Bring it on, naves!" Tylor Q teased as he made a funny face at them.

The kids were about to toss their first snowballs of their winter war when suddenly a flash of bright light blinding the kids and making the Recess gang tumble backwards in shock and surprise before they heard four screams before it suddenly stopped. T.J. and his friends rubbed their eyes after the light suddenly died down and looked at the spot where the Tylors once were, but they were no longer there but there was no sighn of the boys even leaving their spots, just a dead end as they looked around for the Tylors.

"What just happened?" Gus asked "What happened to the Tylors?"

"They couldn't possibly have left so suddenly without leaving one foot print in the snow," Gretchen said "Only when they came towards us... but no where else, it's as if they've dissapeared."

Chiro, Cathy and Kip, now with his human disguise working again, ran towards the Recess gang and said "What did we miss?"

"More like, who are we missing?" T.J. said as he pointed to the spots where the Tylors once stood. Chiro noticed something in the snow bank and pulled it out. It was a message that read 'The First of the Storm' on it with an 'M' on the right side bottom. "Mandarin."

"There's that name again," T.J. said "I don't know about you but if this Mandarin only takes snobby bratty kids then i'd be happy to take him to King Freddy and the Ashleys."

"You don't get it," Chiro snapped at him angrily "Mandarin dosn't want just bad kids, he wants the entire planet! He's just starting small like he had done before, and if we don't do something about it then he'll take over Earth and turn everyone on it into slaves! And you want to help him by giving him bullies?!"

"I-I wasn't serious," T.J. sputtered "I was just kidding! Honest! Can't a guy make a little joke without anyone snapping at him like a ravid dog?"

"Take it easy Chiro," Cathy said "What happened before won't happen again."

"Again?" Vince asked "You mean this has happened before?"

"We'd rather not talk about it." Cathy said as she pressed some buttons on her pwn watch and said "I've got to call the others about this."

* * *

Back at the school the other aliens, still in their human disguises, were dancing with the teachers when Cathy's call got to them, however, only one reasponded, a jealous Doc who was huffing at the attention Thurman, Io and Scortch were getting for being the 'Perfect teachers' while the others just sat in the courner.

"What is it?" He asked.

"While we were playing in the snow, Mandarin took four boys! He's at it again!"

"Mandarin taking kids?" Doc asked "Last time it was pets, know humans?"

"Who are you talking to?" Miss Grotke asked as Doc placed his hand over his watch and said "Uh, just practising my vocal courds, Mi, My Mo, Me Meee!" He kept 'practising' until the teacher left and he said "Just sit tight and we'll be right over."

"Hit it man, hit it!" Miss Lemon shouted as Scortch tried to hit the pinyada with a stick.

Doc groaned and said "Never mind, you better come back to school right now."

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light and when it died down Mr. Yamashiro shouted "Where's Prickley!? He's gone!"

"And you might wanna make it ASAP!" Doc said to his watch com "He just nabbed the big cheese!"


	9. The Vanishing

**The Vanishing **

T.J. and his gang returned to Third street school with Chiro, Cathy and Kip as the snow storm started to fall heavier. They burst through the door with Thurman and Io closing the door behind them and the kids shivered before Chiro asked "So, what happened while we were gone? You did say the Principal just vanished."

"And so did the lunch ladies and janitor." Gary said as he stood next to Kip "It's clear his targets are people connected to this school and if we don't do something fast Mandarin will-"

"Hey!"

The group yelped when they heard Bertha, a bus driver, rush towards them saying "You guys just left the party with people hanging, and what are children doing here on a snow day?"

"Nevermind that," Io said "You look distress about something."

"You bet, i can't find the rest of the bus drivers!" Bertha said "It's like they just disapeared from the face of the planet, last i heard of them there was a scream and then this light and then nothing. Heck, half the remaining faculty is going missing and nobody knows why."

The Disguised aliens exchanged worried looks before Bertha went back to her old question "So tell me what a couple of kids are doing back here?"

"They- uh, forgot their oral reports and came back to get them." Gary said "Come on kids, let's go back to your class." the aliens left the hall and broke into a sprint before they reatched the Recess Gang's class before Scortch blocked the door and locked it behind them.

"Ok, that was close." Chiro said "Quick, get the blinds down so nobody sees us."

Cathy stretched her arms and pulled the blinds down. When the last blind was pulled the aliens shut off thier disguises (Save for Cathy) and Scorch said "Ah, boy is it good to finally be me again."

"Never mind that now," Gary told his brother "We've got to find out why people from this school are vanishing and where they are being taken."

"I think it's time to split up." Kira said "Half of us go west and nouth, the other goes east and south, and earthlings, since you know the school bestter then any of us you'll look wherever you want."

"Got it, let's roll!" Doc shouted as the aliens left the class, but not before pausing to turn on thier human disguises before departing. T.J. and his friends looked at each other and said "Well, i guess we should get to work."

"Ah man," Spinilli groaned "A snow day ment just for us has turned into a hunt for Major Monkey what's his name."

"Uh guys?" Gus said as he peeked through the shades to the playground "I think you might want to take a look at this." The Recess gang peeked through the shades and saw the hedious skeletonal like monkey dragging the fainted Ashleys to their clubhouse where an eerie light was shining from. "Come on," T.J. said "Let's catch ourselves a space monkey."

"Can we just let him have the Ashleys?" Spinelli asked.

"Spinelli!" the gang shouted.

"Just a thought." Spinelli said before she fallowed her friends outside. By the time the group arrived at the tires the monkey was gone and so were the Ashleys. The kids were about to enter when they heard someone coming. They ran to the other side of the club and Mandarin walked out, looking around before he ran towards the school.

"Let's go." T.J. said. The Recess Gang slid into the club and looked around, there were the missing people, including the Ashleys and their brothers, all binded by eletrical binds and all fast asleep. In the center of the clubhouse was a large machine with a glowing orb in the center. The Kids walked towards it and Spinelli whistled saying "Whoa, this is one weird machine."

"Yes, very alien like but what does it do?" Gretchen asked "We couldn't possibly test it ourselves, we are dealing with an evil criminal mastermind from across the cosmos. It could be a death ray or a bomb or some kind of brainwashing machine."

"You're half right, my dear!"

The Recess gang turned and gasped when they saw Mandarin standing right at the entrance of the clubhouse with an evil look on his face along with a smile "Did you pathetic earthlings really think that you could easily trick me? I'm far more superior then you and your planet put together!"

"And just as big a bragger." T.J. said.

"Just as-How dare you compaire me to your worthless pile of space rock you call a home!" Mandarin snapped "Just for that i'm going to..." then he stopped and a whicked grin covered his face as he said "Well kids, i've got a special question to ask of you. Do you have any idea who your up aginst and what this machine of mine can really do?"

"Something evil i bet." Vince said "I read comic before and i always now that stuff like this always includes something evil."

"And something like," Mandarin started "Oh i don't know,_ this_!"

He whipped out a gun and pulled the trigger, a powerful green and orange beam of eletricity struck T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Gus, Gretchen and Mikey screamed in massive agony while the monkey laughed happily at the pain he was giving the kids. "How do you like me now earth brats?!" he asked before he started to pull them outside of the club, making them fallow him although he was still delivering them pain.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" The kids shouted as they fell to their knees but the pain only got worse and Mandarin made it that way.

"I... Can't stand anymore!" Gus cried "Please stop! Please!"

"I'll give you a banana! One of my golden trophys! Anything!" Vince cried "Just make the pain stop!"

"I want my mommy!" Mikey wailed in pain.

"I can't take it! I can't take this kind of pain!" Spinelli cried in pain "I give! Uncle! Auntie and cousins too!"

"Somebody get us out of here!" T.J. shouted.

"Please! Please stop this! We can't take anymore! You'll kill us if you do!"

"And that's what i want." Mandarin said simply.

"HELP!" They shouted in disperation "**HE-LP!"**

The aliens heard the screams and dashed outside just in time to see Mandarin standing over the clubhouse of tires. But what really got them was that he had the Recess gang in some kind of powerful beam that was making them scream in pain. "Greeting my comrades, i bet you thought you'd get the drop on me like last time huh? Not this time! This time, i made my first move."

He finally stopped the beam and the kids collapsed to the ground, out cold as the aliens gathered all around them. They turned but Mandarin was already gone. Chiro snarled but turned his attention back to the Recess Gang as they heard T.J. groaned in pain and agony.

"Guys?" Cathy asked with tears flowing down her and Thurman's eyes "Guys?!" T.J. Didn't even have time to speak when he started to pass out, the last thing he saw were the worried looks on the aliens' faces before everything went black.

* * *

What do you think will happen and how would "I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here' and 'I Wanna be Like other Kids' Fit in with the next chapter?


	10. Deep Undercover with a Setback

**Deep Undercover... with a Setback **

Back in the basement of the school, T.J., Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli, Gus and Vince were placed in on seperate mattresses in a neat little circle with a white orb in the center. The orb was glowing and so were the kids, who looked like they were either dead, in a coma or just asleep. The aliens didn't know which but they were leaning towards sleeping.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Thurman asked worryingly.

"Sure they will," Doc said "This orb comes from Io's planet after all and it can heal all kinds of wounds and aches. They should be back up on thier feet in about... uh, how long again?"

"Last i checked," Gary said "A couple of minutes. Give or take. It was lucky for us we heard them before the monkey could do something perminant and something far worse."

"I wish we still had our ships." Cathy said "We have what it takes to heal them and to stop Mandarin once and for all!"

"But those other earthlings dragged our ships away," Chiro said "And covered up any remains of our crash. And if we just waltz out in public like this they'll experament on us or worse."

"And what about their parents? And anyone who asked about the kids?" Io asked as she gestured to the sleeping kids "How are we going to explain this? Something like 'Oh hi there, asking for T.J. and his friends, they were zapped by a maniac metal monkey from space and are using an alien orb to heal' like they'd like that right away!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Kira asked.

"Hopefully we-oh, wait, they're coming too!" Scorch said as T.J. and his pals started to wake up. The orb stopped glowing and so did the kids as they yawned and sighed as if they were waking up from a nap. "Oh man, what a great nap." T.J. yawned "So what did we miss?"

"Yay!" Cathy cheered as she hugged Vince, Gretchen and Mikey tight while Thurman hugged Gus, T.J. and Spinelli tight "You're ok! We were worried about you!"

"Swell," Spinelli said "Now could you please tell Mr. Slimes-A-Lot here to let us go? He's getting slime all over on my boots and my face!"

Thurman let go of Spinelli, Gus and T.J. and they wiped the slime off of thier bodies as the alien said "Sorry about that. I'm just so glad your ok."

"Yuck," T.J. said as he wiped slime off his hat while Gus tried to wipe the slime from his glasses and Spenilli her ski cap "Don't you ever were something to keep us dry?"

"No, it makes me itch and hot." Thurman said

"What were you thinking handling Mandarin all by yourself?" Gary asked "Scorch told you to leave the monkey to him!"

"He got us before we could even think!" T.J. said "Give us a break. Be we do now where he's hiding."

* * *

The kids took the aliens to the Ashley Clubhouse but there was nobody there but fancy wall paper, pictures and furniture, but nothing else. The captives, the metal monkey and his machine were gone.

"But... but, it was here." T.J. said "I swear it was! The monkey was here and some students and the teachers... but now their gone! How?!"

"Mandarin must've made his move while we were tending to you." Gary said "Who knows when we'll see him again."

"Uh, where's Kip?" Gus asked, noticing that one alien was missing.

* * *

Kip, in his Chad disguise, had wandered off to get a snack when he was suddenly cournered by lots of girls as they swoon at him while Kip was backing up aginst the wall saying "Uh, all i wanted was a drink of water and a snack. Is that a crime on this planet or is it just earthlings?"

"Ooooh, Chad is not only dreamy, he's soooo funny!" Ice Cream Girl cooed as she tugged 'Chad''s shirt, getting it covered with drips of ice cream, before the boy tugged it back and wiped off the ice cream saying "Ok, i think i need some space. Some me time. Like... right now!"

He tried to run away but another female, Becky Benson, blocked him and said "Not so fast Chad, we know a place where boys like you were ment to be. With your best admired fans!"

"What?" Chad/Kip asked before Becky wisked him away to the Fifth and Sixth Grader Club where everything was decorated in his honor with a banner that said "To our Handsome Chad!" as music started to play and Becky sang a song.

**Becky: Library kid will pick out all your books,**

"Farmer's Alminac is his best, no Big Book of Boys i think." Library kid said as she handed 'Chad' an armload of heavy books that made him topple over.

**Your drinks will be given by Swinger Girl,**

"Would you like Dr. Pepper or Coca Cola?" Swinger Girl asked as she handed some drinks to 'Chad' as he picked himself up.

**Kurst the Worst will come to groom your looks,**

"Would you like a cowlick or a mocky Elvis?" Kirst asked as she held some scissors whish startled 'Chad' and he said "Un no thanks." but dispite this he was enjoying and loving the treatment the earth girls were giving him, it was a lot better then back on his own planet!

**Chad/Kip: I think i'm gonna like it here!**

**Girls: When you come, or drop a crum, from your own neat try,**

**Just let us know, and we'll make Menlo, come to take it away!**

**No need to buy any old comic books,**

"That's ok, i don't have any anyway." Kip/Chad said before girls shoved comic books at his face before some girls picked him up and hoisted him high into the air before placing him down on a couch while other girls clamored around him with snack trays, comics and video games all around him.

**Becky: No finger will you lift again!**

**Becky and Girls: We have but one request, please put us to the test!**

**Kip/Chad: I know i'm gonna like it here! **

**Thought i'd room in a tomb where i'd sit and freeze,**

**Until now, holy cow! Could someone pinch me please!**

"Ow! I didn't mean it!" The disguised alien boy cried as he rubbed his pinched ear in pain.

"Sorry!" Cornship Girl said.

**Becky: We've never met a boy like you!**

**Other girls: We've never met a boy like you!**

**Kip/Chad: I'm very glad to volunteer!**

**Becky and Girls: We hope you understand, your wish is our command!**

**Kip/Chad, Becky and girls: I/We know I'm/You're gonna like it here!**

After the song ended Kip was suddenly started by the arrival of his very annoyed father who took his hand and said "Thank you for the show ladies but Chad has something inportent to do, right son?"

"But-" Kip started before Gary lightly pushed his son away whispering "Remember we're here for Mandarin, not to play with earthling's mating rituals." with that he left the club while Kip waved good bye to the girls, all who sighed disapointingly yet lovingly.


	11. Mandarin's Plans

**Mandarin's Plans**

A day had passed and nothing turned up with the aliens or the kids so they called it a day. Later that night, inside a werehouse Mandarin was standing over a flying ship built of bones and some black alien creatures guarded his prisoners, all whom were brainwashed humans he had captured and forced to work since the very first day he got on the planet.

The earthlings he had captured from the school were awake but in cages suspended over a three foot drop, awake and frightened as Mandarin sharpened his claws on a nail file while Ashley Q shouted "Like, give me back my nail file you beast!"

"Here, i'm done with it." Manradin said but instead of tossing it back it shot it like a gun and the nail file struck one of the bars, impaling it as the captured humans screamed in fright.

"I can't take this!" Randal Weems cried "I want out! I was set up! Framed! I'm Innosent! At least suck out the Ashley's brains first, they don't use them much!"

"Hey!" the Ashleys snapped at him with annoyance.

"Alright you little simiain," Prinkley said as he pushed aginst the bars of the cage while Mandarin looked at him with a casual look "I demand you realease us from this prison at once! You will hear from my lawyer! And the parents of these kids too!"

"Oh, put a sock in it." Mandarin snapped at his prisoners "Just be grateful that i won't kill you or slice you to peices with my claws."

"The what will you do with us?" Guru Kid asked.

"Use you as part of my plans of course," Mandarin said "What else. But first, let me tell you a story." then his minions, which were goosy shadowy creatures with skull faces emerged from the darkness as they danced and played music for their leader, who started to sing.

**Mandarin: When a man reatches a certen age, and the ladies who adored you no longer swoon,**

**It pays to avoid the sunlit ways, and live by the light of the many moons,**

**But even moons grow old just like us all, and their beautiful years are done,**

**So now they hide through endless days, just waiting for the end to the sun.**

The evil monkey then started to dance to liviler music as he pressed a button on a robotic sphear, showing his prisoners a digital image of him, as a regular orange monkey with his boss The Alchamist (SUper Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)

**Mandarin: When i was a chimp at my master's side, Master the Royal Mortician,**

**Who taught me every single sign of the royal black magicain,**

**And master was no dummy, did outrageous things with mummies,**

**And from the guts and the gore that he would take with his scylping knife,**

**Trust me, they're better dead then they were alive!**

**I studied well, learned ever trade, i thought my looks would never fade**

**If only i had that recipe, to give eternal youth to me,**

**It was always my ambition, to use Master's tuition,**

**And gain a larger step ahead from the very hands of time,**

**Every single ray of Sunlight, is robbing me of youth,**

**Who's the blame?**

**Who's the one?**

**Who's the Curse?**

**You know the only one to blame would be my enemy the sun!**

He pointed to the sunroof where a picture of a sun hung while the moon shined through the windows and the shadow beings swayed to the music as Prickley told the kids and adults "This is a nightmare, how are we going to get out of here and get help?"

"Puddy!" A kindergardener named Jake said as he took out some toy puddy.

"I've got an idea!" A kid named Butch said as he started to fiddle around with some stuff from his pockets before taking the puddy from Jake.

**Mandarin and Shadows: Snuff out the light, claim those rights, to a universe of darkness**

**Snuff out the light, Neprodytes, of a universe of darkness!**

As the evil monkey and his minions danced one of them knocked over a mattress over the cage. It was when Butch knew it was the time to put his escape plan into action and he quickly smeared two bars of the cage with the puddy.

**Mandarin: Supai baby, turn me on, all my ugliness soon be gone,**

**I could sqeeze myself with glee, with promises you made to me,**

**I have really stopped at nothing, murder, backstabbing and lying,**

**Whatever it takes to gain good looks, you really can't blame a guy for trying.**

**Snuff out the light, claim those rights, to a world of darkness,**

**Snuff out the light, Neprodytes, of a universe of darkness,**

Still unknown to the evil monkey and his minions Butch managed to squeeze through the bars of the cage with the puddy and landed on the matress. "He's Brilliant!" A bus driver exclaimed before Prickley hushed him.

"Wait for Tubby!" a kindergardener named Tubby cried as he squeezed through the bars and landed on the matress with Butch.

**Mandarin and Spirits: Snuff out the light, claim those rights to a universe of darkness,**

**Snuff out the light, here tonight!**

**Spirits: Spirits of anger and eternal darkness, spiraling in circles through the night,**

**Creatures of Earth's beguiling darkness, no more hiding in the light,**

**Bats and owls and outer space dragons, crocodiles and nebula's beasts, born from the darkening vortex,**

**Join us in the coming feast, **

**Specters, wraith and harden chriminals, monsters ghoulies, and many traitors for our aid,**

**Fire breathing surpents, dog faced demons, dance and Watch Earth's Dying sunlight fade!**

"Achoo!"

Mandarin finally saw Butch and Tubby on the matress he screetched while Butch and Tubby made a run for it while the others in the cage cried "Run for it! Cry freedom!"

"Get them!" Mandarin shouted at his minions.

The shadow minions charged after Butch and Tubby as they ran down the darknen alley in fright. However when they took a turn Butch saw a man hole and he jumped into it with Tubby. The shadow minions passed them and the kids sighed with relief.

"Whew, that was close." Butch said "Now, all we have to do is find a safe way back to the school or anyone's home and we're home free."

"Tubby wanna go home." Tubby said as he clutched Butch like a teddy bear.

"Take it easy squirt," Butch said "We just have to find someone to help us. I don't think going back up there will help unless we want to get dragged away by those blobs of black shadow and boney ooze."

"Maybe i can help you." a voice said as a light shined on Butch and Tubby, nearly blinding them before they found themselves being approuched by a metalic monkey with a glowing body approuching them...

* * *

So, how was that? P.S., the monkey Butch and Tubby meet is one of the Super Robot Monkey Team, the question is, which one?


	12. School of Zombies

**A School of Zombies**

The next day T.J. and his pals were all walking down the grounds of the school when they noticed something strange, it was the Ashleys and the Tylers but what was really strange about them was that they appeared to be in some sort of dazed trance and were carrying boxs into the school for some unknown reasons. Normally the Recess gang didn't want anything to do with the Ashleys but they promised the aliens they would help them uncover Mandarin's evil plot.

T.J. walked up to Ashley T and said "My Ashley T, isn't it a beautiful day today? Say, isn't that box heavy, i bet you wouldn't mind if i just take it off your hands for a while, like a few seconds-"

WHACK!

T.J. screamed as the blast from Ashley T.'s punch knocked him into his friends and knocked them off thier feet before they landed in a heap on the ground while the Ashleys and their little brothers walked off. The Recess gang scrambled to their feet as Vince said "Ok, that was diffenetly not normal."

"I'll say," Spinilli said "None of the Ashleys would never actually carry stuff unless it was make up and they'd never sock a punch that powerful. Unless they've been working out without anyone noticing."

"Quite inpossible," Gretchen said "But look!"

She pointed to Guru kid, who was also in a dazed like trance and carrying a box, came out of the school and the Recess gang ran up to him as Mikey said "Guru Kid! Wait! We want to know what is it your carrying!"

Before the dazed boy could react Spinelli snatched the box away from the boy and opened it, pulling out a banana with green spots as she asked "This is it? You're just carrying bananas around? How pathitic can-"

WHAM!

The Recess gang found themselves beaten and on the floor again as Guru Kid picked up the dropped banana and box and went on his way. "I don't understand," Mikey said "Guru Kid has never behaved so silent or violent before."

"I know," T.J. said "It's like suddenly nobody's acting like themselves anymore, like they became moody or became zombies... let's stick with the first one."

"Look!" Guss said as he pointed to the Diggers, Sue Bob Murphy and Jake carrying more boxs, all with dazed hypnotic looks in their eyes.

"First the Ashleys and their brothers," T.J. says as he counts his fingers "Then Guru Kid, now this? It's like their brains have been sucked clean out of their skulls!"

"My guess is that Mandarin is behind all of this." Gretchen said "We have to report this to the aliens at once."

The Recess gang ran past some more zombifyied students, teachers and even Prickley, all whom had dazed looks in thier eyes as they all carried boxs loaded with bananas, very strange bananas. Spinelli managed to sneak one of them away from one of the boxs Randal was carrying and they burst into the class where Thurman, In his human professer disguise, was in the middle of teaching their class when they crashed though the door and Thurman said "Just in time to learn how to measure time guys."

"Thur-i mean, professer," T.J. gasped thought his gasping breath as he and the kids tried to catch their breath "We... have... something... for you."

He tossed the banana up into the air before it landed on the desk and the Recess Gang collapesd in a heap of exsaustion.

* * *

Later, after class the aliens had gathered around the kids while Kira helped bandage their bruses they had gotten as Gus said "And that's what happened, it's like everybody in the school has turned into a zombie or something."

"No, it's like their brains had been sucked out of thier heads."

"Strange." Kira said "But don't worry, everything will be fine. Just rest and relax."

"This is kind of a weird banana though." Kip said as he fiddled with the fruit, trying to open it before suddenly a voice shouted "Drop that fruit right now!" Kip dropped the banana and it broke once it hit the ground, and something ugly and slimy emerged from the muck, it was blue and looked like a cockroach but it had wide jaws and snarled at the group.

"What the heck is that!?" Vince shouted before a metal monkey burst into the room and smashed the strange bug with his foot before anyone could make a move. Thier savior was a robotic like monkey with black metalic skin with matching gloves and helmet and yellow eyes, his name was Antauri.

"What the-Who and what the heck is that!?" Spenilli asked "Is it another friend of Mandarin?"

"That's Antauri!" Chiro cried happily "Antauri! You're ok!"

"And so are you," Antauri said "But we can't stay here, the entire building and all inside are quickly turning into minions of Mandarin, we must evacuate imediantly."

"What's the metal monkey talking about?" T.J. asked.

Suddenly the zombified students and teachers burst into the room, moaning in a hypnotic tone "Must serve Mandarin. Must Serve Mandarin."

"RUN!" Gary screamed before the aliens and the Recess Kids jumped out the window, save for Io and Scortch who had to block the zombified earthlings with tables and desks before rejoining their group.

"We are so going to miss school for this." T.J. said as he, the Recess gang and the other aliens ran from the school "If it wasn't because of an alien invasion then we'd be in ordering sundies at Kelso's right now."

"Forget the shakes and keep running!" Io shouted before the group vanished behind some bushes. The tore through bushes and dashed past some trees before they came to a stop at Fort Tender and ran inside where Butch and Tubby waited for them.

"Butch! Tubby!" Mikey cried happily "You're not zombies!"

"We managed to escape," Butch said "But those goons are still after us. We were lucky to get out alive. Thanks to these monkies that is."

"Monkies?" Spinelli asked "I only see one."

"Make it four kid," a voice said before a red monkey, a yellow monkey, a blue monkey and a green monkey came out of no where and landed in front of the group.

"It's the rest of my team!" Chiro cheered happily "Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova! You're back from your expedision on planet Umbara!"

"It's a walk in the nebula park compaired to what's happeing on this rock pile." Sparx said "No offence to you earthling kids of course."

"Whoa, real robotic monkies, awesome!" Vince said "Do they eat cyber bugs and alien bananas like regular monkies?"

"We are not that primative." Gibson remarked in an offended tone "Besides, we don't have time for chit chat, we have located your ships in what the earthlings call Area 51, therefore we must break in there, retrive the ships and come back with the proper equipment we need to take down Mandarin."

"Oh my gosh!" Gretchen suddenly exclaimed happily with excitment in her face "Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh ! We're actually going to Area 51 where they hold the most top secret alien tecnology and advance super top secret gadgets and-and-and super, extra black top secret dissoiers, air force planes and weapons?! OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH OMIGOSH!"

The aliens were surprised and a little creaped out by Grtechen's sudden Hyper behavior as T.J. handed her a paper bag as she breathed into it repediavly.

"Is she always like this?" Otto asked the Recess Kids.

"Last time she was like this she had a Sugar rush at age five when Kelso's opened that new tripple scope fudge ice cream with all the works he dubbed 'Scoopzilla'," T.J. explained "Lasted for three whole weeks and still has the cavadies to prove it."

"Not very pretty." Spinelli said "Trust me, i know. This one's just gonna be a doosy."


	13. An Area 51 Break In

**An Area 51 Break in**

The Monkies' ship, a large robot dubbed the Super Robot, flew across the skies of earth until it came to the desert where a lone military base was up and running. Luckily the robot was hidden behind a large rock formation nearby so nobody could see it easily.

T.J., the Recess gang and the aliens stood on a lone rock, looking over the military base as Gretchen hopped around with glee like a crazy fan about to meet her favorite rock star. "Ok," Gary said "Let's just calmly and carefully go in there unseen and-"

"WHOOO-HOO!" Gretchen exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy and in a loud voice before she ran downwards towards the military base happily. The aliens stood there in shock while the kids stood there in embarrasment. "Uh, oookay." Gary said "After we restrain Gretchen before she blows our cover."

* * *

The camera changes to two men guarding the doors marked 'Unknown Alien Technology' on it when suddenly a group of people walked up to him with serious looks on their faces, with a bunch of smaller agents beside them. In truth it was the Aliens in disguise as fellow agents along with the Recess Gang. Kira was the first to speak "Step aside boys, we have work in there."

Willingly the men backed away and the group went inside before closing the door behind them. The aliens and the kids ran forward the pods and the space ship inside while Scorch said "Oh sweet ship, it's so good to be back together again."

"I already got my stuff from the pod!" Kathy exclaimed happily with a handfull of large equipment before she ran into Scorch's ship.

"Mine too!" Chiro exclaimed as he gathered his stuff, which was more like toys and action figures instead of weapons like Kathy, and ran into the large spaceship.

Unknown to the group a camera spotted them and the men watching the screens and once they saw the aliens they pressed an alarm while one said "There are aliens in Area 51! I reapeat, there are aliens at Area 51! Send in some men down at the U.A.T. room right now!"

Meanwhile, back with the aliens they were all taking the pods appart and placing them in the big space ship while Gus said "This is some day this turned out to be. I wonder how our parents will handle this?"

"Our parents!" T.J. gasped "Oh no! We've got to get back to the school in time before anyone notices we're gone! Our parents are going to have cows if we don't go back home in time."

"Don't worry kids," Scorch said "We're almost done here so we should be able to get you back home in time before anythign bad happens."

Suddenly the alarm went off and the room was covered in red light before some men wearing hazmat suites marched outside with sticks of eletricity as one of them shouted "Hold it right there aliens! Put your hands, and or your claws or slimy arms in the air!"

"Ok, it just got bad." Gary said before he screamed "RUNAWAY!"

"After them!" another man shouted before the aliens, and the Recess Gang, split up in diffrent directions to avode getting caught.

**Singer: Who let the Aliens out?**

**Who, who, who, who?**

**Who Let the Aliens out?**

**Who who who who**

**Who let the Aliens out?**

Gus and Gretchen were running for thier lives with the Supernova family while the hazmat men tried to catch them with nets. Gretchen took out a stick of bubble gum, chewed it and then tossed it behind the group. The bubble gum was her own special invention she had placed in her dress pockets before she left the house. Once the lead hazmat man stepped on the gum the gum blew up and the hazman men were all covered and stuck in a large mess of gum. It made Scorch laugh but not for long since more suddenly popped out from out of no where.

Gus quickly grabbed his swiss army pocket knife and sliced some thin exposed wire near the group, which was the power sorce and the entire room became black. everyone staggered around in the dark until the Novas, Gus and Gretchen managed to sneak away and find their way back into the light again, leaving the mazmat men in the dark.

**Well the party was nice the party was high and pumping,**

**And everybody was having a ball**

**Untill the fellas started with the abductin',**

**And the girls reapond to the sign, and i heard someone shout**

**Who Let the Aliens out?**

**Who who who who,**

**Who Let the Aliens out?**

**Who who who who,**

**Who let the Aliens out**

**Who who who who**

**Who Let the Aliens out!**

Vince and Mikey ran with Chiro, Kathy and the monkies as the hazman men ran after them. Kathy used her stretching abilities to grab a pipe and swing herself upwards, the monkies and Chiro jumped upwards with thier own abilities while Vince and Mikey ran in a circle with the men behind them. Kathy stretched her arms and grabbed Vince before a hazmat man could grab him but with Mikey he was too big for her.

Mikey sound found himself cournered as the men cournered him from all around. they were about to strike when suddenly Mikey was lifted into the air, making the men hit themselves. Chiro had pulled out the remote device and used an Anti-gravity beam on the boy, making it look like he was flying and soon he used it on everyone else to fly out of the hall.

**I see ya little space ship soaring cross the milky way,**

**She really wanted to be taken with them**

**Get back beasty, get back slimy, get back you outer space cosmo mad man!**

**I'm gonna tell myself, hey man i just don't wanna get probed'**

**To any girl callin' them invadors'**

**Tell the dummies "Hey man it's party of our party"**

**Put a woman in front and her man behind, her times runs out now.**

**Who let the aliens out?**

**Who let the aliens out?**

**Who let the aliens out? **

**Who let the aliens out?**

**An Alien ain't nothin' if he don't have a probe,**

**All aliens hold ya probes, all aliens hold it,**

**An Aliens ain't nothing if he don't have a probe!**

**All aliens hold ya probe, all aliens hold it!**

T.J. and Spinelli ran for their lives with Thurman, Doc and Io as the hazmat men chased them around. Suddenly they were cournered by men who ran out in front of them. One of them grabbed T.J. but Spinilli smashed into the man with a foot ball player, knocking him into other men with such power while T.J. scrambled behind the aliens. Io joined in on the fight and with her supirior powers she and Spinelli cleared a path of knocked out Hazmat men and ran ahead while T.J., Thurman and Doc fallowed.

**Wait for all little green men to turn on the party,**

**I gotta tell my girl i've got my intergalatic mind on,**

**Do you see the laser rays comin' from my little stun gun here?**

**What could be a friend that men from Pluto are just breakin' them down,**

**See me and my silver space suite and i look really hot in 'em.**

**I'm figuring that's all and why they call me faithfull to me planet,**

**Cause me peps are men of tha land and when they all see me they all go "Peace, space man!"**

**Who Let the Aliens out?**

**Who let the aliens out?**

**Who let the aliens out?**

**Who let the Aliens out?**

The group emerged from Area 51 and ran as fast as they could to reach the fence. "We're gonna make it!" Spinelli cried "We're gonna make it!"

However the eletrical bobbed wire suddenly closed and slammed shut between the group. The Aliens were free on one side but the Recess Kids were trapped on the other.

"Kids!" The Adult Aliens cried.

"Don't stop!" T.J. shouted "Go on! Save Yourselfs! You have a mission to defeat Mandarin! GO!"

Thurman, Kip, Kathy and Chiro didn't want to leave but the others forced them to leave. The Recess gang turned to face the Hazmat men with thier eletrical sticks crackling and the kids raised their hands in the air, a signal that they surrender.


	14. An Area 51 Rescue

**An Area 51 Rescue**

The Recess Gang were lead to a labratory by the men in hazmat suites where they were forced to removed their clothes and be washed by the men in order to get rid of 'Comtamination' before they were escorted to an office where a military man awaited them.

"Here are the brats who broke in here with the alien life forms Shanker sir," a man in a hazmat said before he left the room.

"Uh ok...uh, hi sir," T.J. said, speaking up first for his friends "We have a perfectly good explanation for all of this."

"Oh, i'm sure you do." Shanker said "But first a little question; do you children like to read comic book or watch sy-fi movies on saturday nights?"

"I read comics," T.J. said "But i don't know about movies like that on saturdays."

"I watched one once," Gus said "I couldn't sleep a wink for a whole week."

"Well then, do you know how serious it is for aliens to arrive on earth?" Shanker asked "It's not like a super comic book convention, or a handy dandy tea party or even a cute little babe's birthday party, it's a world wide disaster that screams "The End of the World!"

"But the aliens come in peace!" Gretchen said "They wouldn't harm anyone or anything!"

"That's just what they want you to think." Shanker said "Just waiting for you to let your gaurd down and then -wham! bam! You're head is in a glass container while a poodle is attached to your body for thier experaments!"

"The only alien who dosn't come in peace is a space monkey named Mandarin," Spinelli said "He knocked us out and somehow turned our school into zombies, so why don't you go pick on him?"

It was then that Shanker got a whicked grin up his face and said "That's not a bad idea, but first we gotta know where the aliens are, if the 'bad alien' as you call it is in your school then that means that the other aliens aren't that far behind. So where do you go to school at? And where do you live?"

The kids traded worried looks and kept quiet, making the genture of zipping thier lips in front of the man. The man growled softly and said "Well, no matter, we have ways of making you talk, one way or another and you are not leaving this base until you speak!"

"But sir!" Gretchen said "If we don't get home soon then our parents will be worried sick!"

"Oh my, you rmaking me so sad," Shanker said, pretending to sound sad "You're going to make me cry, boo hoo hoo. Now we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice."

The Recess gang remained silent again and Shanker said "So that's how you wanna play it huh? Fine, we're doing this the hard way."

* * *

The Recess gang found themselves suspended over a vat of acid, tied up seperately and Shanker stood on a platform next to some controls while his men watched on a few feet around the vat. "Isn't it iligal to use acid in a military base like this?" T.J. asked

"When you deal with iligal aliens iligal actions must be made to protect your planet." Shanker said

"My dad is in the army!" Gus screamed "When i tell dad about this he'll have you court marchaled and stripped of your metals!"

"Just coroperate with me kid and everything will be as sweet as mama's apple pie." Shanker said "Now, which one of you brats should i dip first? The loud mouthed one? The Little Army man? Air Jordan Jr.? The braniac? Or the big fat poet?"

"You'll never get anything out of us!" Spenilli cried "NEVER!"

"Ok, you go first." Shanker said. He pulled a lever and Spinelli was slowly lowered down, slowly coming closer to her doom as Mikey cried "You mad man! You Monster! You feind!"

"Oh put a sock in it before i zip it for you." Shanker hissed.

As Spinelli was lowered to her doom sweat dripped down her brow and she frantically started to think of something as the bubbling acid below her neared her body. She suddenly stopped, a few feet from the acid by her boots when Shanker said "You know you can save youself from this mess and do yourself some good. All you have to do is tell me where the aliens are! You could be doing a major, not to mention heroic honor of duty for your planet. Just tell me where the aliens are."

"No! I'll never tell! I'll take it to my grave!" Spenilli shouted.

"That's one brave kid," T.J. said "Way to go Spenilli!"

"Can it half pipe!" Shanker snapped at the boy "Your next anyway. Unless you want to save her by telling me where the aliens are!"

"We're Right here!"

Suddenly the aliens, with Io, Chiro and Scorch in the lead, burst into the room with a battle cry. Shanker was tackled by Otto and Sparx, making hin break the leaver he had, which malfunctioned the controls while the rest of the monkies, Chiro and Io untied Vince, Gus, Gretchen, T.J. and Mikey while the rest of the aliens froze Shanker's men with their own stun guns.

Spinelli's rope suddenly broke and she fell but then Scorch, using his grapling hook, swing over the acid, grabbed Spinelli and rescued her before she could hit the deadly vat of flesh eating chimecals. Scorch landed on the ground with Spinelli in his arms and he boasted "Yeah! Scorch me baby!"

"Swell," Spenilli said "Now untie me will ya?!"

"Let's get out of here!" Gary shouted as the aliens gathered around the Recess Gang.

"But how are we going to get outta here?!" T.J. asked in a panic.

Suddenly Scorch's ship crashed into the room and the aliens piled in. The group sat down as Kira, who was driving, shouted "Hang on kids! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" the ship zoomed out of the base and it zoomed past the ruper robot, which had the rest of the monkies already inside, joining them.

Once the base was out of sight T.J. sighed and said "Whew, thanks for coming back you guys."

"Yeah, that guy was crazy." Vince said

"Heh, earthlings are very unpredictable," Doc said "Not saying anything bad for you kids, i like you guys."

"Yeah, by the way, do you want my autograph for saving your life little missy?" Scorch asked Spinelli who humped and said "Don't push you're luck blue man, don't push your luck."


	15. How to Make Brainwashed Zombies

**How to make Brainwashed Zombies**

The first thing the Recess Gang did when they came finally got back home was return to their homes where their parents were waiting for them while the aliens were out looking for Mandarin, but when they got there they were in for one heck of a surprise.

Gretchen walked up to her mother who was in the kitchen like always and tugged her sleeve saying "Mom! Mom, i'm so sorry about not coming back home but i... uh, i had to..."

As she was thinking of an excuse to fool his mother she turned and Gretchen gasped, she was holding those spotted bananas and she had a hypnotized look in her eyes "M-M-Mom? Are you feeling ok? Mom?!"

Without saying a word Gretchen's mother and father, also in a trance, walked out of the house holding the bananas while a confused and sadden Gretchen called out for them "Wait! Come back! Come back!"

* * *

When Vince got home he ran up to his father who was in the living room and said "Dad! I can explain why i didn't come home... uh, there was this cat stuck in a tree see and... uh dad? Can you hear me?"

Vince turned his father around and gasped when he realized his father was holding some alien bananas with a dazed look in his eyes as did the boy's mother "Oh no, not you guys too!" Vince exclaimed as his zombifyed parents walked out of the house with their load "I've got to tell the others!"

* * *

The Recess Gang went to Gus' house as Gus tried to pull the bananas out of his mother and father's grasp "Come on you guys," the boy cried "Put down those bananas! I insist you put them down right now! Don't make me take them away from you!"

Whack! Gus was flung towards his friends and they all collapsed in a heap while Gus' parents kept walking onward.

"It the moody thing again!" Spenilli exclaimed "Now i know that space monkey is doing something to our school and our parents!"

The Recess Gang looked around as more zombifyed people walked down the street, carrying the bananas as the kids watched their parents join the march. "What are we going to do?" Gus asked "What are we going to do?!"

"I have an idea." T.J. said as he witnessed Cornship Girl walk away from the group "Fallow her, maybe she can show us what's going on."

The kids ran past the group of zombifyed people as Cornship girl led the way until she came up to T.J.'s house and knocked on the door while the Recess gang hid in the bushes. When they heard someone coming T.J. held his breath, then the door opened and out came T.J.'s mother Jan, who looked down to see Cornchip girl and said "Oh hello there sweetie, have you seen T.J. around? He was suppose to come home a while ago and i was about to call the police when-"

"Here, have one." Cornchip girl said as she opend the box and gave one to Jan, who took the fruit and gripped the peel.

"MOM, NO!" T.J. cried before a large bug like the one they incountered in school lunged forward, tackling Jan by her face as she fell down. T.J. ran towards his mother and grabbed the bugs' legs as he shouted "Get your slimy alien mitts off my mom!"

"T.J.!" Jan exclaimed loudly "What's happening!?"

"Long story!" T.J. exclaimed as he tried to yank the bug off his mother before the beast sank it's fangs into Jan's nose, making the woman scream before T.J. finally ripped the bug off his mother.

"Mom! Mom! Are you ok?!" T.J. asked worryingly as he went to his mother's side. As she moaned Jan's expression changed into a dazed hypnotized look and she pushed T.J. away as she grabbed some spotted bananas "MOM!" T.J. exclaimed in horror "Not you too!"

"It's the bugs!" Vince exclaimed "It's those bugs that turn people into Zombies!"

"Quick! Call the aliens!" T.J. exclaimed before he saw the bug about to chomp on Mikey's Leg and gasped "Mikey look out!"

Too late, the bug bit Mikey and the boy let out a loud scream "OUCH!" before Spenilli stomped on the bug to kill it.

"Guys! Help!" Gus cried on the comminicator the aliens gave them "We've got problems here! We now how people turn into zombies and one of us has been bitten!"

Mikey moaned and groaned before his became a zombie like Cornchip Girl and Jan, who walked away into the darkness to collect new victums. Mikey was about to join them when Spenilli tackled him, pinning him along with the rest of the Recess Gang as she said "Sorry big guy but you're not going anywhere, not until we figure out what's wrong with you."

"Hopefully the aliens will be able to figure out what to do with Mikey and cure him of his... little problem." Gretchen said as the Recess Gang stood their ground while Mikey tried to fight his way out "And hopefully it's fast, i don't think i can take this anymore."

"Then why don't you move over?"

The Recess Gang was relived to see the aliens again and just when Mikey broke free and started to walk away Io grabbed him and said "Sorry kid, play time's over."

"Quick," Chiro said "Let's get him into the Super Robot, then we can figure out how to cure Mikey before he gets worse."

"Worse?" Gus asked "What do you mean worse?"

"Nevermind that now," Doc said "Let's just go and now before those brainwashed bug givers come back here again."

With that the aliens and the Recess Gang walked away, with a zombified Mikey in tow. Unknown to them Mandarin was watching them from high above in a tree and he laughed as watched some of his human 'minions' sprout monkey tails and grow patches of fur on thier bodies.

"Perfect, everything is perfect!" He crackled evilly before he vanished into the night. Why should he worry about the aliens and the kids? His little virus was spreading at a rapid paste and soon he would take over the entire town and eventually the world!


	16. Thurman Tells a Tale

**Thurman Tells a Tale**

The Recess Gang sat in the labratory, waiting for the monkies to cure Mikey while T.J. sighed "This Whomps, first our school, then our parents and now this? Out of all the places on earth why did he have to pick this town? Why couldn't be pick somewhere else like New York or Montana? How about a deserted island?!"

"You know," Gary said "Your home town wasn't the place Mandarin landed on first. He had been on earth before, about ten months ago."

"What? Where?" Gretchen asked.

"Sorry, i can't say." Gary said.

The Recess Gang turned to the other aliens and Vince said "Well, does anyone want to tell us? Anyone?"

The aliens traded worried glances and pretended not to hear them as they continued to search for Mandarin and a cure to Mikey's zombie condision.

"This is weird even for the aliens," Spinelli whispered to her friends "Why won't they talk about what happened ten months ago?"

"I can tell you."

The Recess Gang turned to see Thurman, who was near a hallway and he waved his two left arms, motioning them to fallow and the kids obeyed. The kids fallowed the slug like alien down a few halls and a few courners until they arrived at the chest of the robot (The lobby i think) and the kids took their seats on the chairs before Thurman backed away a few feet so they all could see him.

"So... what happened all those months ago Thurman?" Gretchen asked "And how come your comrades seem so... so..."

"Unwilling to talk about what happened?" Thurman finished with a depressed look on his face.

"Yes," Gretchen said "And... you don't look so good yourself. Did something happen?"

"Something i wish i could forget." Thurman said "No... something i wished had never happened."

"What are you trying to say?" Gus asked.

Thurman sighed as he said "Well, ten months ago, we had human friends even before we came to your planet the second time, the first time, it was... oh there are so many words to discribe it i just can't think of one to say." he went over to the computer and typed a few buttons before the screen changed, showing the Recess gang a diffrent group of humans with the aliens, named Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant), Nemo and Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) and Gwen (Total Drama Island)

"These guys were our first human friends," Thurman explained "There were... our closest young friends, Hogarth was a smart kid who always knew what to do, he was also loyal, when humans came close to discovering us he led them away. Camilie and Nemo were a great pair, in fact we knew they would grow up to become a great couple and have kids together. And Gwen, sure she liked things that gave people goosebumps but she was a good girl and a great friend. We had so much fun together that it still feels like yesterday."

Tears fell from his three eyes as the Recess Gang looked at the picture on the screen with consern. If these kids were so close to them then what could've happened to change all that?

"Was this when you were chacing Mandarin?" Gretchen asked.

"No," Thurman said "We were all on a star gazing vacation at the same time when we came to earth. At first everything was all... peaches and cream as you called it... but then... well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

The Aliens were all gathered at a bakery with Hogarth, Gwen, Nemo and Camilie while a raging mob gathered outside, apparently their secret had been blown and the townspeople thought the aliens were hostile and were to be killed imediantly. They had blocked the door and the windows to prevent the mob from coming in but from the way the piles of junk were shaking it looked like they were about to come down and break in very soon.

"What'll we do!?" Doc asked in a panic as he pulled his ears "Were sitting ducks!"

"You go on ahead," Nemo told the aliens "We'll go out there and explain everything to them."

"You can't go out there!" Scorch said "From the sounds of those shouts it sounds like they'll eat you alive!"

"We'll be fine." Hogarth said before he gave the aliens a photo of them and the aliens together and said "Just take this and make a run for it, the back exit is clear from any mob and you should make a clean get away in case our plan dosn't work, but you might wanna make a break for it first."

"Good bye, we love you." Camilie said as she hugged Thurman tightly before they parted ways and the aliens wasted no time in running out of the back door and right into the clear open night. The Aliens had only gotten eleven miles away from the town when the Bakery suddenly blew up and so did the other buildings beside it.

The aliens ran back to the down to rescue the kids but by the time they got there the bakery was destroyed and the rest of the town was burning away into the night. Luckily, there was nobody around so the aliens ran into the smoky remains of the bakery, digging through the ash and the burnt wood, calling out their friends' names in vain.

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

"Whoa," T.J. gasped with the rest of the gang while Thurman gently rubbed the edged of the photo Hogarth had given the aliens, the very same one the boy had given them before that fateful tragity and said "When we finally found them... were were broken hearted to learn that they... they... died trying to save us."

"They were killed in a fire?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes," Thurman said "But it was started by Mandarin, just for the fun of it. We had lost our closest friends since then and left earth because of it. The monkey is the only reason why we're back on earth, to save it before Mandarin could ruin more lives like he had done before."

T.J. and his pals were speachless as they traded sadden glances at each other while Thurman tried to wipe his eyes out before Vince said "Guess that would explain why you looked kinda... uneasy when we offered our help. Kind of like you were afraid that..."

"We'd lose you like we lost our friends?" Thurman finished "Yeah."

"Does that mean we're no longer friends?" T.J. asked.

"No!" Thurman said "I mean, that's not true, we are friends. i taught a class with all of you in it and you didn't treat me like the other teachers. And i didn't treat you like just students, you're kids... my kids. I just don't want to lose you like we lost our last young group of friends."

After a long moment of silence T.J. spoke up saying "Don't worry Thurman, you won't shake these kids off so easily, we've handled a lot worse then a deranged alien, we handled crooks, we handled bullies, we even handled ourselves when we lose our way and were close to becoming permenant jerks. If that Mandarin monkey wants to strike me down he'll have to think twice because i'm not going down and letting an alien take over our planet without a fight."

"You really think you can handle Mandarin even in spite of how badly he harmed you?" Thurman asked

"Trust me Thurman," T.J. said "When we're done with the monkey he's going to wish he never set foot on our planet ever again."

Thurman smiled before he hugged T.J. tightly... before they parted ways and T.J. wiped the slime off his body, shooting an annoyed look at the alien while Thurman smiled sheepishly, saying "Sorry."


	17. The Battle for Earth

**The Battle for Earth**

The aliens mixed a lot of medicine together and placed in in a cub before Kathy forced open Mikey's mouth and made the boy swallow it. Mikey groaned and moaned before his zombie apperance faded away and he regained his normal self as he rubbed his eyes and said "Uhg, what happened?"

"You were a brainwashed zombie," Kathy said "But we fixed you!"

"I was what?!" Mikey asked in shock as he climbed out of the operating table.

"And now that we know our antidote works," Gibson said "All we have to do is have pratically every human Mandarin has effected to drink this and his spell over them will be broken. The only problem is Mandarin won't take this down without a fight."

"Wait, where's everyone else?" Mikey asked "Did they turn into zombies too?"

"No you big lug, we're over here." Spenilli said as she, T.J., Vince, Gus and Gretchen came into the room with Thurman. Mikey smiled and ran to his friends to hug them while Thurman went up to the other aliens and said "The kids here are willing to help us defeat Mandarin not matter what coast."

"Thurman, are you crazy!?" Io asked in shock

"Don't worry about a thing," T.J. said "Thurman told us all about your old friends, and we've already got a plan that will avenge your friends, rescue our school and folks and defeat Mandarin at the same time."

"Like what?" Sparx asked "Just let them waltz into the open unarmed and ready to be turned into zombies?"

"Let them be seen by Mandarin yes," Thurman said "Unarmed and defenceless, not a chance."

* * *

A three hours later T.J. and his pals emerged from the Super Robot, all wearing their space suites they had gotten since playing in Chiro's Anti gravity portable chamber, only this time they were armed all over with lasers and missles and all kinds of weapons and gadgets.

"This is totally cool!" Spenilli said as she pushed a button on her glove with unsheethed five long claws on her grove's finger tips "This is going to be sweet!"

"If only mom and dad could see me now." Gus said as he looked at himself with a mirror Kathy had "I pet dad would be so proud."

"Are you sure you don't need some training?" Gary asked as he attached the final jet pack to T.J.'s back "I mean i know we don't have any time for regular training but couldn't we at least give you a few pointers? After all, our weapons are very advance and you don't even know how to work some of the gadgets and Mandarin isn't like a pushover-"

"Don't worry Gary," T.J. said "After reading an entire collection of _Senior Fusion _comic books i think i know my way around alien techonogy without even the basic training routine. Besides, how diffrent can it possibly be? I bet this button allows you to create eletric force fields and-"

ZOOM!

T.J. went screaming as he suddenly zoomed upwards into the air and landed on the celling with a hard thud. The aliens and the kids looked on in an aquward way before Io said "Oh yeah, just like the comic books, very smart thinking kid, how diffrent could it be?"

"Don't... rub it in." T.J. moaned.

Gibson pulled out a hand held computer and said "According to my caltulations Mandarin has already infected the entire population of the town, all he needs is seven more and he'll be able to control the entire town for his army."

"Seven more?" Spenilli asked as she counted her friends, even for T.J. who slowly desended to the ground "I only cound six."

"Well, there is one more," Gibson said "But Mandarin's army is already cournering her, and i think it's someone you know." he turned the screen around to show a seventeen year old girl with short brown hair wearing a pink sweater being chanced by mutated townfolk who now looked more like monkies then people "That's my big sister Becky!" T.J. cried in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Becky was running for her life as monkey-fied versions of the townsfolk ran after her, screeching and howling for the effort while Becky screamed her head off.

Suddenly a mutated Ashley A. Lunged at her feet and Becky screamed as he tired to push the monkey girl off of her "Help!" SHe cried "Get this mutated flea bag off me! Help!" Then the mutated kindergarder Emma and Swinger girl tackled her and tried to bring her down but Becky managed to wriggle her way out and continued to run for her life... until he hit a dead end and backed up aginst the wall as the monkies closed in.

They jumped to pounce but then something soared across the sky and grabbed Becky, hositing her up high into the air adn the monkies screeched angrily.

"T.J.?!" Becky asked in shock, turing to see the face of her brother and Spenilli carrying her "W-WH-What the heck are you doing?!"

"We're rescuing you!" Spenilli said as she and T.J. flew over a building to place Becky on top of the roof. "See you later sis," T.J. told his sister "I'm off to defeat the alien mastermind behind this madness. Oh yeah, and if anything happens to me i want you to have my collection of _Senior Fusion _comic books and my bike."

"T.J.!" Becky cried as her little brother zoomed away into the darkness.

* * *

At the Secret Creek Mandarin crackled evily as he watched his minons jump around screeching as he boasted "This is brilliant! Now i have enough for a whole invastion! Nobody can stop me now!"

"Wanna bet!?" Spinelli asked as she zoomed in front of the monkey and socked a punch at his cheeks. "CHARGE!" The Recess Gang cried as the zoomed into the frey. While Mandarin was kept busy with the kids the aliens frought their way though the army of monkies and ran inside the factory to disable Mandarin's mahine.

Gary ran to the controls with the others while Scorch, Kathy, Chiro and Io frought back the evil alien monkies. "Alright," Gary said "All i have to do is recurtit the wires and the fuses we'll be able to reverce the progress and make the machine melt down."

"Could you hurry up!?" Scorch asked "The monkies are getting hostile over here and they're pratically going bananas!"

The Recess gang conintued to fight Mandarin before the monkey snarled and said "Enough of this! I've had enough!" He screeched and the Recess gang covered their ears before Gus accidently pushed a button on his glove, which sprang out a net that captured Mandarin, tangling him as the kids tried to recover from the monkies screech.

Back in the factory Gary was almost done and the monkey army was close to bowling over the aliens fighting back when Gary cut the wires and said "I got it!"

Then the machine shook and rattled and made lots of loud nosies as the screen shined 'Self Destrust in t-minus five seconds.' and Gary screamed "RUN FOR IT!"

Gary and the rest of the aliens ran along with the frightened monkies. Spenilli noticed the flames and the smoke and shouted "SCRAM! IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

The recess gang flew for their lives but before they got a safe distance the machine exploded and the kids were caught in the explosion, flung from the firey factory and soaring thought the air as their jet packs malfunctioned and they ended up falling and falling and falling before... everything went black.


	18. Good Bye Aliens

**Good Bye, Aliens**

The aliens gathered all the mutaed humans into one spot, outside the burning factory as the aliens cured the humans group by group until at last the last human was cured.

"Don't worry everybody," Chiro told the confused humans over a boom mic as the monkies took a fainted and burned Mandarin away to thier ship "Everything is under control now, the alien who controled you is gone now and you all can return to your regular lives, every last one of you."

Becky ran towards the aliens and said "Where's T.J.? What did you do with my little brother?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Doc said as he turned on his comminicator "All just call him with a simple Hello. Hello T.J., come in pal. We cuaght Mandarin, you can come back now."

No reasponce.

"Uh, T.J.?" Doc asked "You can come back to the factory now... kids?!"

No responce.

"Alright, i've had enough with you extra terrestrial nitwits, WHERE'S MY BROTHER!?" Becky exclaimed angrily as he shook Doc so hard it felt like his brain was going to fall out of his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile T.J. and his pals moaned and groaned in pain, they were smoking like hamberger patties on a barbeque, they were brused and scratched and they were hanging in a tree in a tangled mess.

"Ugh, my head." T.J. moaned "Is everybody still in once peice? Whoever's still alive say aye."

"I'm ok," Vince said "Just burning like hot dogs here.

"Me too," Gus said "Although i don't think i may be able to stand for a while."

"Same here." Mikey said "Even thought my head is spinning."

"Oh my entire body is sore and brused but i''m still in tact." Gretchen said "In fact, we're quite surprised we even survived. Scraped, brused, smoking and tattered, not to mention hanging from a tree but we're still alive."

"If i wasn't sore about nearly dying in the explosion i'd be totally amped by now." Spenilli said.

Then they heard a voice coming their way calling "T.J.! KIDS!? Where are you?!"

"It's the aliens, Up here!" T.J. cried while his friends backed him up by yelling and shouting as loud as they could "HELP! WE'RE OVER HERE! GET US DOWN FROM THIS TREE!"

The aliens heard the Recess Gang's cry and ran over to the tree as fast as they could untill they saw the kids and Chirp called up "Guys! You're ok! We were close to thinking you were dead!"

"We're not," T.J. said "Singed and bruised but still alive. Now could you be a pal and help get us down?"

* * *

The next day the aliens were honored in a party celebrating their victory over Mandarin by the Mayor of the town and the Recess gang were honored too, even though they were covered with bandages in diffrent parts of thier bodies. Spinelli wore a cast on her left foot, Vince wore an Arm cast over his left arm, Gus wore bandages around his chest since he broke his collar bone, T.J. had his head wrapped in bandages because his head had been hit, Gretchen had her right arm in a slang and a cast and Mikey had his right leg in a cast. Dispite the pain they endured the kids couldn't be more happier for their friends.

Their party lasted for hours until the afternoon when the aliens decided to leave. They were just about to board their seperate ships, Chiro, Kathy and the monkies with their super robot and Scorch, Gary, his family and friends in the orange ship, when T.J. ran forward shouting "Wait! Before you go i have something for you guys."

He reached into his pocket and took out a pair of hand made albums made with with some orange contruction paper, green and white pictures of earth and moon with the words 'Guide to Earth' in the center and below were the full names of all the Recess gang. "We made these while we were in the hospital." T.J. explained as he handed the aliens the books "It's in case you decide to return to earth for a vacation or something. When you get the chance that is. Oh, but first, open it. There's a surprise for you guys."

Chiro and Gary, who were holding the books and opened it to the first page. It was a picture of the aliens drawn with crayons and markers and at the bottom of the picture were "To the Best Friends this side of the Nebula."

Gary smiled and said "Well, i may be looking forward to a vacation around here sometimes." "And i wouldn't mind coming back here to learn how to play kickball sometimes," Chiro said "Looks like of fun."

The aliens took one last look at the town around them before they all boarded their airships and took off while the townspeople waved them good bye. Later that very night T.J. got out of bed and looked at the shining stars above his house and he smiled, remembering the aliens that had changed his very life before he crawled back into bed and fell asleep, dreaming that he, Vince, Mikey, Spinelli, Gretchen and Gus were playing among the cosmos of the stars with The Supernova family, Chiro, Kathy, Io, Doc and Thurman.

_T.J's voiceover: Now i know that there are other life forms among us, i mean come on, who could easily forget that their hometowns were saved by aliens? So they went back home to their planets while me and my friends went back to bed to recover. But you know what? Every time i look up into the sky i'll think of Chiro, Gary, Kathy and the rest of those crazy aliens. Sure our time together was short but those memories of what we've been thought, the action, the thrill, the danger, those will last forever. And belive it or not i think me and my friends were very lucky... who else could ever be very lucky to say that Their best friends are aliens?_

**THE END**


End file.
